Losing my virginity
by fourtrisrebels
Summary: Tobias and Tris settle in Dauntless after the war for a new life as a couple-and Tris finally overcomes he biggest fear-intimacy!


The sound of Tobias's electric razor wakes me. I open my eyes and see that he is in the bathroom, shaving his chin. "Good morning!" he calls when he sees me sit up on the bed. I smile and walk over towards him in just one of his old t shirts and a pair of short shorts. He turns off his razor and lifts me up into his arms like a child.

"Tobias!" I complain, mockingly angry and smiling "Let g-" my words are cut off as Tobias smashes his lips into mine. I eagerly respond, wrapping my legs around his hips. His arms encircle my waist and hold me up stronly against him, so that our bodies are so close they almost form one.

I feel Tobias slowly pull down my shorts, and for a second I struggle but then I decide it's not worth it. I allow him to undress me, first sliding down my shorts and then slipping my t shirt over my head. I shiver as the cold air hits my skin, but it's warmed as he cradles the side of my face with his hands, slowly kisses me and then runs his hand down my necks, my shoulder and my hips.

Quickly, I slip my right hand under the hem of his dark grey shirt and pull it off, throwing it on the bed-to make it even. We kiss passionately for a while before he leans down and kisses each of my raven tattos slowly and hotly. I laugh with pleasure and ecstasy. He places me on the bathroom counter and moves his hands up from my waist to my face, anchoring his index fingers behind my ears as he tilts my head up so I have to look at him in the eye "I love you, Tris" he whispers before he fits his mouth to mine in a kiss.

Slowly, while still kissing me, I feel Tobias's hand creep down my side and beneath my underwear, hooking his finger on the side. I shiver and move my hand from his shoulder to remove his hand from my butt, but he's quick and catches my hand. "Tris," he warns, holding the hand I was going to stop him with and giving it a squeeze "It's okay," he whispers pecking a kiss on the hand he's holding "I love you."

A warm ache spread all over my body, slowing my thoughts, making my whole body all want the same thing: Tobias. "It is," I reply, wrapping my small arms around his strong torso. He hugs me, too, and before I realize it he's struggling to unclasp my bra. I giggle as he frowns, trying to remove it without success.

"Here," I say, moving my hands to my back and helping him remove it "The great Four, legend of Dauntless can't remove his girlfriend's bra! This is history!" I beam, laughing. Tobias's cheeks grow red with embarassment "Oh, shut up," he replies, frowning and smiling at the same time. I gasp as his big, delicate hand caresses my breast, while the other brings my face into another wonderful kiss. I kiss him with pleasure as he rubs my breast faster and faster "T-tobias!" a moan escapes me as he leans down to suck my hardenned nipple.

"Four," he orders me "Call me Four, initiate!" he barks, placing a hot kiss between my breasts. "Tobias!" I laugh, looking into the depths of his unwavering blue eyes. He stares back, a grin creeping onto his face "I said call me Four!" he commands in his low instructor voice that I now find very seductive "Or I'll have to punish you, initiate!". "Oh-ok, Four" I purr, understanding. Moans of ecstasy escape me, and I grip Tobias-_Four's_-shoulder as he continues pleasuring me.

Before I know it, he's moving down from my chest to my panties-light pink lacey ones Christina made me buy- and pulling them down my thighs, my knees and under my feet. "I'm guessing I'll have to thank Christina for those?" he chuckles, kissing over my wet area. "Y-yes," I sigh as he massages me "Four!" I grip the hem of his shirt and pull it off of him, revealing his strong, muscly torso. I find the dauntless flame tattooed over his rib cage and peck a kiss on it, running my hands down his back. My right hand reaches his pants and I try to get them off, but I'm still on the bathroom counter so I can't lean down enough. In a quick hop, I'm kneeling on the floor and pulling Tobias's pants down.

Just as I finish pulling his pants off, I feel a poke at my cheek and am surprised to find Four's erect member bulging out of his boxers. I glance up at him and see that he is tomato red once he realizes what I've noticed. "It's okay," I repeat the words he told me earlier and swiftly remove his boxers and begin massaging his member with both hands. Gulping, I open my mouth and allow him to enter it, swirling my tongue around. I allow him to thrust it as deep as he wants into my throat without me choking. He moans with pleasure and tugs my hair encouragingly "Why didn't you tell me you were so good at this, Tris?" he asks, smiling. I feel my cheeks redden and try to ignore the compliment.

Suddenly I feel a warm, salty sweet liquid fill my mouth and am startled for a second before I realize what it is _Oh, _I think _of course_. I swallow the thick liquid in one gulp and continue pleasuring him. "Y-you didn't have to swallow," Tobias gasps "Most girls don't, anyway". I would reply if not for the task at hand-or well, mouth to be precise.

I feel Tobias's hands slip under my arms and lift me up into the air, placing me back on the bathroom counter. He firmly presses me into the wall and positions his member at my entrance. I feel electricity run through my veins, making me buzz with nervousness. "It might hurt at first," he whispers against my cheek. I nod, kissing him on the lips. I gasp as he enters me, slowly at first. The pain is unbearable, and I wince, cluthing Four's shoulder for support. "I'm sorry, Beatrice," he kisses me slowly and before I know it, he thrusts his full length inside me and rocks his hips against mine "Are you okay?" he asks between moans. The pain soon dulls to become ecstasy, making me excited "Don't be sorry," I assure him "The pain is worth the pleasure!"


End file.
